Himezuka Seo
| Funimation =Himezuka Theo | Romaji =Himetsuka Seo | Voices =Irino Miyu , Stephen Fu | Debut =Chapter 1, Episode 1 | Alias = | Epithet = | Status =Alive | Age =38 years old | Gender =Male | Race =Human | Address =Shinjuku Ward | Relative = | Affiliation = * Himezuka Clan * Shinjuku Ward Nocturnal Community Relations Division | Occupation = * Inventor * Nocturnal Staff | Skills = | Equipment = * Barrier Tape * Ibn Ghazi | Weapon =Grenades }} ( ) is a staff of Shinjuku Ward Nocturnal Community Relations Division who invents tools for Another. Appearance Seo is a half-British young man, his father being a British man and his mother Japanese. Sporting a bob haircut, which is originally blonde, he colored it dark. He is usually mistaken as a woman and because of this, Kyoichi uses his picture when breaking up with girls. Despite his young visage, he is actually 38 years old. This could be attributed to the witch blood that runs in the blood of Himezuka Clan, giving them a younger and beautiful look. Personality Seo hates being confused as a woman and hates when Kyoichi uses his image to break up with women. As an inventor and scientist within the Shinjuku Division, he tends to get excited when he finds something new, like learning that Arata has the ability called Ears of Sand. History Seo moved to Japan when he was 17 years old. After browsing over the internet, he met Akira- a temple priest- where the two became amicable. Eventually he decided to go to Akira's temple. When he got there, he met Reiji for the first time. Seo learned that Reiji is lost and wasn't able to leave the temple grounds nor find the way inside the temple. It was then that Seo concluded that it might be because of the huge Kitsune on Reiji's back. While Reiji isn't able to see it, he wasn't scared of the Kitsune as he was also from a family which operates with Another. Seo was forced to come with Reiji, acting as his “eyes”. They decided to follow the Kitsune's guidance and find a box buried on the grounds. Bringing the box with them, Seo saw Reiji's expression change but he didn't tell Seo what the box was. After taking the box, the Kitsune left Reiji's back and the two were able to find their way to Akira. It was there that they learned that not much time had passed since they crossed paths with the Kitsune, and to Seo's dismay, Reiji had been thinking he was a girl. Since then, Seo would contact Reiji whenever a festival or some sort of occult activities were taking place. This continued until they joined the Nocturnal Community Relations Division. 15 years later, he joined the Nocturnal Community Relations Division with Senda Reiji and soon, Kyoichi joined and Arata. Himezuka House Seo is from the 3 Power Clans, the Himetsuka Clan. Despite being part of the clan, Seo barely has any spiritual powers aside from the blood of the witch, Kokichi. Even though Seo isn't a magic user nor does he have any contract Another, he was famous within the Himezuka Clan as the Genius Inventor. Seo currently lives in an apartment, not in the Himezuka Clan's main house. It could be a result of the dreadful day when he saw many dead Another under the Himezuka Clan tortured using his own inventions. Inventions Seo invented a few auxiliaries in his time as an employee in the Division, like lifestyle collection of old magic books, collections of analysts' samples and data. * Ibn Ghazi - For those who can't see Another, he has developed a spray that makes Another visible to eyes of mortals. * Barrier Tape - Acts as a barrier for handling Another. Images Category:Male Category:Himezuka Clan Category:Nocturnal Staff